


These Things Happen

by solsolangel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsolangel/pseuds/solsolangel
Summary: Nico di Angelo's had his heart broken a few too many times. Enter Will Solace: professional charmer and not-so-subtly after Nico's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lolol i think the formatting got messed up, but i love the idea of nico and will falling in love over their high school summers. just had to write this !

            Nico remembers the first time he felt heartbreak. He also remembers the second time, the third time, and all the little times his heart cracked.

            He was seven when his mom died. Nico sat in the dreary halls of the hospital, his small body wrapped in Bianca’s arms as she whispered promises in his ear. Their father was in the hall trying to control his temper, trying not to yell at the doctors and demand answers for what happened.

            “What do you mean you don’t know?” he whispered harshly. “We waited months for this transplant, I paid the full amount and now you’re telling me my wife will have to wait longer?”

            “Sir, please, the donor heart we harvested suddenly . . . went bad. My fellow doctors and I are trying to understand, but the heart simply wasn’t in the same condition as it was a few hours ago,” he helplessly tried to explain, “We can’t explain how or why it happened, but you need to understand we are trying our best.” Dr. Stein opens his mouth and looks like he wants to say something, but suddenly shuts it.

            But no matter how hard the doctors tried, Maria di Angelo died four hours later. The last thing she whispered in Nico’s ear was, “Sometimes these things happen.”

 

 

            Nico is ten when his heart breaks again. Bianca dies on a trip to Florida when she contracts a bug that just wouldn’t go away. Bianca was supposed to take care of him, she promised to be there. She promised a lot of things, and Nico held on, hoping some of those promises would still come true even though he didn’t understand why it had to have been her who died. He didn’t know what to do after she left.

 

 

            Nico is twelve when he falls in love. He falls in love with the boy next door: Percy Jackson. Percy had the brightest eyes Nico ever seen, the biggest smile, and kindest heart. But Nico isn’t dumb and knows not to say anything, or else the other kids at school will isolate him even more than he already it. Percy is lucky because he goes to a public school, whereas Nico is subjected to starchy uniforms by his father.

            His laughs make Nico’s heart thump, and whenever he looks at him, Nico wishes he’ll never stop looking. But Percy is in love with Annabeth Chase. Percy doesn’t realize that yet, but Nico can tell. He may not realize that the way he looks at her is love, or how his gaze lingers for just a few seconds too long when he thinks no one noticing. Everyone notices, however, and everyone knows they are meant to be. Nico knows this and it breaks his heart.

He moves away over the summer to join Annabeth at a middle school in the city, leaving Nico alone with his father in the suburbs. 

 

 

           Nico is fourteen when some boys corner him after school. They cause tiny little cracks in his heart as they taunt him with names. Nico knows how to throw a punch and dodge inexperienced limbs, but he doesn't know how to dodge their ruthless taunts.

“You freaking faggot!”

“Don’t come near me you queer.”

“My dad says gay people are abnormal!”

They all laugh and push him around until Nico’s father, who must have been waiting in the parking lot, interrupts. His father doesn’t cause a commotion, but rather coughs and drags Nico home.

            Nico and his father end up packing their bags and move to San Francisco a few days later. He says, “I never liked that school anyways,” and enrolls Nico in another private school.

 

 

            Nico only stays at S.P.Q.R. Academy for two years, making friends with a Puerto Rican girl named Reyna and a girl with cinnamon-colored hair, Hazel before moving back to New York. His father picks Nico up from school for the first time in two years and states, “We’re moving back to New York because of work,” and asks, “Where do you want to go to school?” Shocked, Nico doesn’t know what to say. He remembers a blonde boy he (reluctantly) made friends with in his freshman year who moved to New York. From Jason Grace’s Instagram posts, Nico knew he was on the football team for Half-Blood High School.

           “Half-Blood High School,” Nico recited, ready to make an argument as to why because his Father tended to scrutinize every detail before making a decision. Nico supposes that’s why he makes an extremely good judge in court.

However, he didn’t say anything and grunts as a way of agreeing.

 

            Junior year at Half-Blood High was overwhelming, and not because the workload was stressful or because of other rude students that Nico just wants to punch. Like Jesus Christ, NO I don’t want to hear about your damn dog Becky. It was overwhelming because he actually had friends, and quite frankly, too many.

            Jason and Nico reconciled and was introduced to Jason’s friends, which rapidly became Nico’s friends, unfortunately. He was still the blonde superman from freshman year who was and is extremely overbearing and caring. However, he is a little more chill and less uptight as he was back then. Which is a huge contrast to his girlfriend, Piper McLean.

            She acted like a mother to Nico the first few months, constantly dotting and smiling, but she did have good taste. Nico went shopping with her one time when Jason was at football practice, and let’s say they bonded more than he expected. She and Jason included Nico in pretty much everything they did, which made him the third wheel and honestly, a little awkward when things got, erm, heated.

            There was also the big shocker of Annabeth and Percy too. They were dating now of course, but Nico didn’t expect any less of that. Percy and Nico caught up on the past few years, and he was disappointed to say that Percy still made his heart flip. He hadn’t changed that much, aside from the fact he and Annabeth were now bound at the hip. Nico can’t ever remember his heart aching this much whenever he sees them. Maybe it was because back then, Percy was single, but now Nico knows he has no chance.

            There’s Leo Valdez too, but he gets on Nico’s nerves too often and makes jokes he does not understand. Always acting buddy-buddy with Nico gets him frazzled, but he supposes Leo has some redeeming qualities. He’s not bad around kids, and is surprisingly honest with him. He doesn’t try to sugar-coat things out of pity, but rather talks to Nico “man-to-man.”

 

 

            Half-Blood High was rather open about LGBT and despite the fact being openly gay still scared Nico, it was reassuring to know the school supported it. Nico also met a boy that year. He was ecstatic, his first real relationship with a boy named Bryce Lawrence. They were both still fairly new to the relationship and kept things under wraps up until February when Bryce outed Nico in front of the school.

            A few people were speculating about the relationship between the two, and instead of working through it together, Bryce panicked and announced out-loud to the cafeteria that he wasn’t gay, would never be gay, and that he had no idea why Nico was coming onto him. Nico had never been more mortified. He had given Bryce his first time, had even talked about him to his Father, and told Piper of his crush, only to have Bryce turn around and betray him in the worst way possible.

            “I can’t believe he said that, why would he say that? I don’t understand,” Nico gasped out as he sat in my car with Piper shotgun and Annabeth in the back.

            “Sometimes these things happen, Nico,” Piper said comfortingly while running her hand up and down my arm. “You can’t do anything, but learn to move on.”

            Annabeth agreed and smirked, “Don’t worry, I’m sure the boys will kick his ass. He’s absolute shit for saying that.” She wrapped her arms around him from behind and Nico held a hand to my chest to stop his heart was breaking.

            He squeezed my eyes shut, Nico did not want to cry. Your heart is not breaking, pull yourself together. Maybe he wasn’t even gay and was just humoring me all along. He knew that wasn’t true, though.

            Not even realizing Nico had been stifling his deep breaths from behind his hand, Piper stated, “These things happen, you can’t go back. Just go forward, Nico.”

Nico muffled his screams with his hand, screaming at whoever was out there letting this happen to him over and over again.

 

 

            Nico went back to school the next day, and the day after, and the next day after. No one said anything when Bryce showed up one morning sporting a shiner around his right eye and a bust lip, but Nico knew Jason and Percy were the ones behind it. Nico holds his head up high when he walks through the halls. He wasn’t proclaiming his sexuality to everyone nearby, but he wasn’t going to be ashamed of it. And not gonna lie, Nico may have had Piper up his wardrobe a little bit.

 

           

Once Valentine’s Day rolled around, there was a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates taped to the front of Nico’s locker. He assumed it was one his friends trying to cheer him up, after all, Bryce outed him less than a week ago. But when Nico looked at the card, the messy handwriting didn’t match anyone he knew. It almost took me a full minute to decipher the crazy lines and disorganized letters.

To: Nico

I hope you’re having a swell Valentine’s Day! And also, I’d like to say you look very handsome all the time;)

            From: W.S.

Nico looked around to see if anyone had known who left these here, and was also praying his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was. All that caught his eye was a head of golden hair as it rounded a corner. Returning his attention back to the card made Nico’s face heat up all over again. The last sentence was so blatant, and whoever wrote this in hopes of getting him all flustered succeeded. The fuck. Who even says “swell”?

            Nico narrowed down his list of potential gift-senders a day later. There were only three kids in the school whose initials are W.S., and only one of them were at the scene that day. Will Solace was a popular guy, not because he was hot (he totally is, like Greek God hot), but because he was just overall a cheerful and nice guy. Extremely nice, which led Nico to think perhaps he left the flowers because pitied him.

Unknowingly, Nico began to seek him out in the halls just to see him, nothing else. Sometimes Nico forgot he was staring at Will’s back until he turned around and waved. Times like that, his waves caused tsunamis in Nico’s stomach and he had to avert his eyes and hope no one saw the faint blush across his cheeks.

Other times, Nico felt his stare digging into his own back. He knew it was Will who was looking just by the pressure. Nico didn’t want to turn around and acknowledge him because he was too scared to see what would happen next if he did, but nonetheless, Will continued to stare until the bell rang.

 

 

            It wasn’t until spring break that Nico talked to Will Solace. Jason and Nico were sitting on their towels under the three umbrellas Nico requested the couple bring if they wanted him to come to the beach. It was a hot day considering it was only April and the sun beat down on the people of the beach and warmed the water significantly. There were also a couple of kids building a sandcastle nearby. Piper was already out testing the waves in a dark green bikini that had everyone turning their heads. Nico opted for a simple, black pair of swim trunks in favor of Jason’s offered neon blue ones. Jason was applying sunblock to himself when Nico saw Will out of his peripheral vision. He could practically spot the golden halo around his head anywhere now

Will just smiled and waved from down the beach and Nico’s face instantly went red. His smile was brighter than anybody’s he’s ever seen, and the way his hair flopped from side to side as he ran with his surfboard made Nico’s body shake. Nico didn’t think it was possible to have a tan this early in spring already. He couldn’t even tell if the smile was meant for him or Jason.

_Probably Jason, but holy shit I want to lay him. Wait, what. Holy shit he’s looking, fuck. Did he hear my thoughts? Where’s the water fountain???_

            Nico followed Will Solace with his eyes, addicted as he peeled off his god-forsaken bright orange tank off his even more god-forsaken body. Nico was never more glad for the pair of dark-tinted sunglasses covering his eyes, which were probably as big as saucers. That, however, didn’t stop him from squeaking when Will turned around and gave Nico a good view of his washboard abs.

            “He’s single you know, and from what I heard, bi as fuck.”

            Nico couldn’t peel my gaze off of Mr. Sunshine as he chatted to a few of his surfboard buddies, but he could throw his book at Jason’s head.

            “Ouch! I’m just saying! He’s pretty nice too, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him yell at anyone aside from cheering them on.”

            “Shut up Jason, I wasn’t even looking at him. Besides, shouldn’t you be off fending men from your girlfriend?” Nico replied as he pointed at Piper on her surfboard and some red-head talking up a storm. Immediately, Jason leaped up and started running towards the sea.

            Nico returned his attention to his book, or at least tried to. He could now feel Will’s gaze on him, and a droplet of sweat dripped down his back. It wasn’t until a shadow fell over his book that he looked up.

            “Hey.”

            Fuck. From Nico’s position on the floor, he could make out the sharp ridges of Will’s abdomen clearly. Nico could also see his goofy grin, the one with a dimple on his left cheek, and the droplets of water glistening on his skin. Will’s sunglasses were resting on his head, and his eyes were absolutely blinding. They’re the color of the sky today. Nico snapped out of his Will Solace-induced trance when a water droplet from Will’s hair fell on the tip of his nose. Nico’s face scrunched up in a cute way and was sucked back into the present.

            “Hello?” It came out more like a question than Nico intended.

            “Good book? The name’s Will Solace, by the way.”

            “I know. We go to the same school.” _Goddamn it, way to be awkward_. Nico averted his eyes from Will’s and fingered with the book pages.

            “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like I didn’t know you, because I do! All the time, actually. I just thought maybe you didn’t know who I was.”

            Me not know who he is? Was Will Solace dropped on his head as a child? He’s one of the most social people at Half-Blood High! Nico tried to ease the amount of awkward by scoffing and murmuring quietly, “I think we both know each other.”

            Will chuckled and his hand went behind his head as if it were a nervous habit. His other hand went out to shake the brunette’s. “I’m sorry, let me start over. I’m Will Solace and I go to Half-Blood High. You’re Nico di Angelo right?”

            Nico stared at his hand for a moment, then to Will’s eyes which were genuine, and placed his hand in his. Instead of shaking Nico’s hand like he thought, Will pulled Nico to his feet unexpectedly and his vision quickly filled with Will’s hard-rock abs. Nico tried to take a step back, but his feet wouldn’t cooperate and he ended up leaning dangerously close to the ground with Will Solace hovering over him and his arms wrapped around Nico’s shoulders.

            “Woah. I think you might’ve gotten up too fast.”

            More like pulled. “Um, sorry.” Nico unclenched his hands from his broad shoulders and if possible, turned a shade darker when realizing the position they were in. Nico secretly hoped the kids building the sandcastle did not notice what was unfolding less than ten feet behind them. Shakily taking a step back and tangling his fingers together in front of him, Nico fixed his crooked sunglasses and began to pray he wasn’t burning up.

            He could see that Will also had a faint blush across his tan skin. At least I’m not the only one. They were standing close and it didn’t seem like he was going to step back to make room. Nico could clearly see the freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks, and the way his blue eyes became darker around his pupil. His lips were a light shade of soft pink, parted ever so slightly and his blonde locks were darker when wet. They were still haphazardly flopped on his head. His shoulders were broad and had a slight dusting of freckles and his collarbone looked absolutely delicious. He stared back at me as Nico drunk in every detail I could of him and suddenly said, “You know you’re really pretty, Nico.”

            “Uh, erm,” Nico stumbled over what to say. _Did he really just say that_? “Thank you?”

            Will laughed, and it was a good laugh. It was the kind of laugh where he tilted his head back just a bit and opened his mouth as his lips curled back to reveal all his teeth. God, was he really this perfect?

            “I didn’t think you’d act so shocked, I mean have you looked in the mirror?” And the way he candidly said it almost gave Nico a heart attack. But the look Will gave me next was panty-dropping worthy. He leaned down a bit to the other boy’s eye level and peered out from under his wild hair, his eyes flicked from Nico’s eyes to his lips while his tongue flicked out to wet his own lips. Nico got a whiff of his scent, which was a musky mixture of sea-salt and lemonade. _I think I could get high on Will Solace._

Will then tilted his head to the side and stared. Not the kind of stare Annabeth gives when she’s calculating someone’s death, but a stare of appreciation and want. His pupils dilated and his collarbone rose deeply as he took a breath. Nico wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore.

            “Will! Stop flirting and get back here! The waves are perfect!”

Nico’s gaze dangerously swung behind his shoulder to see Will’s friends calling him, but Will’s eyes stayed on his. Will didn’t snap his head back like he was shocked at his staring, but rather leaned back slowly, keeping his eyes solely on Nico and winked.

            “I’ll see you around Nico di Angelo.” And he gave one last once-over before running back.

            _Holy shit. What the actual fuck happened_. Nico didn’t know how long he stood there being absorbed by Will to notice that Piper had returned, sans Jason, bless.

            “He’s cute. Will Solace: quarterback on the football team, surfs in his free time, studying to be a doctor too, I think.” Piper commented as she followed his gaze to Will’s retreating back. “He’s a good guy.”

            As if realizing what she’s finally been saying, Nico’s arms flailed around gesturing many hand signals, “Who cares?! We were just talking; I mean he didn’t even know we go to school together. I didn’t even know we go to the same school! He was just asking some jock question about football!”

            Piper just laughed and slung her arm around Nico, saying in a horrible imitation of Will’s voice, “You’re really pretty, Nico.”

            Nico covered his fire-red face and screamed into my hands, “I’ll kill you, I swear!”

 

 

            Nico sees Will Solace over the course of the school year. He’s constantly scouting for his head and is always on the receiving end of Piper’s teasing words. Annabeth quickly catches onto Nico’s lingering glances and shares a knowing smile when he returns his focus to the group. Nico tries to get a grip on myself, but the sky reminds him of Will Solace, seeing Jason’s football jersey reminds him that Will is also on the team, and Will’s always capturing his eyes in the hall.

            The next time he talks to Will Solace is a few weeks after the beach incident when Nico is standing outside the library after school waiting for Annabeth. She said she just needed to grab a few books for research and it’d only take five minutes. Annabeth and Nico were doing a project together for English and they agreed to go to Nico’s house for the meeting today.

Looking down at the time, he grumbled, “God, what’s taking her so long.”

“Cut Annabeth some slack will ya? We both know with her on your team, you guys will get A’s and nothing less,” Will laughed. His eyes wrinkled and he sported his one-dimple grin, this time on the right.

_I forgot he was also in my English class. Wow, what if we were paired up together?_ Nico looked up and opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t just be like _Oh hey! Remember the time on the beach when I wanted to jump your bones? Yeah, me too! Those were some great memories!_ Lamely, he ended up saying, “Hi.”

Will looks back down at Nico with the same smile, “Hey, it’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” and then as if realizing this conversation was going nowhere, Nico tried again. “What are you doing here? I mean, don’t you have football practice or something?”

“Nah, the football season’s over. Plus, Annabeth texted that she needed to borrow my notes from AP Chemistry.”

“Oh. Nice.” Nico didn’t know Annabeth also knew him along with Jason. A twinge of jealousy ran through him as he thought of them easily sharing jokes and stories. “I didn’t know you also knew her. Same goes for Jason.”

“Oh, Annabeth and Jason? Yeah, we’re forming a cult. Sorry, you can’t join,” and Will leaned down to whisper as if he were sharing a secret, “blondes only.” Nico could feel his breath tickle his ear as he imagined where else he would like to feel Will’s breath. As soon as he had come close, Will quickly pulls away as he let out a jovial laugh. His hair flipped to the other side as he tilted his head and looked at the shorter boy.

To Nico’s own surprise, he barked out a genuine laugh and moved to stifle his mouth with his hand. “Holy shit . . . Sorry.”

“Wow! You really are human! I’ve been beginning to think you were half-ice since all I could get out of you were cute little blushes.”

At Will’s comment, blood rose up to Nico’s checks, but he still managed to growl, “Shut up Solace. I am half-ice, wouldn’t want you to go around saying the wrong things.”

Will pauses, still donning the two-dimple grin that had Nico smiling a little, and fully assessed him before declaring, “You’re right. I’d like to think I’m the only one that can make you look this flustered. Plus, you sound gorgeous when you laugh.”

“Oh my God, what’s wrong with you. You can just say shit like that, Solace.” Nico’s face was absolutely burning, so he fixated my eyes down at his new Timberlands. _Gotta thank Pipes for the fashion advice._ He also noticed Will was wearing a pair of bright yellow, high-top Converse.

“I didn’t realize it was a crime to compliment beautiful people.”

“Well, it’s a bit of a grammatical error since you said I ‘sound gorgeous.’ It should be look instead.” Nico knew his words could sound harsh, like, all the time, so he sent a small smirk from beneath his messy hair to assure Will he was joking.

“My bad Professor di Angelo, and if it’s any compensation, you’re gorgeous eith-.”

“Solace! di Angelo! There you guys are, sorry it took so long,” Annabeth announced as she came jogging back to them with way too many books in her arms. “Will, you have the Chem notes right?”

“Oh yeah, I got ‘em right here,” he answered as Will rifled through his overflowing, bright blue backpack. He pulled out a thick stack of papers and tore the first few pages off to hand to Annabeth before shoving the rest back into his bag.

A crease formed between Annabeth’s brows as she gave the notes a once-over, “You could do with better handwriting Will, but I’ll manage.” Nico glanced at the notes and if it was possible, all his organs flipped upside-down as he recognized the exaggerated characters from the card on Valentine’s Day.

Looking back at Will, Nico desperately wanted to say something, anything, but his tongue slushed around uselessly in his mouth.

“So I’ve been told,” and his eyes bore right into mine, “I might just need to get an English tutor. Maybe later, I should be going. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Will jogs backwards a few steps and miraculously dodges a fire hydrant, but before turning around, he winks.

“He’s definitely flirting with you Nico. And I know for a fact by all the shameless staring, you reciprocate at least some of the feeling.”

“Annabeth shut up! I’m not helping you carry any of those books to the car you loser.” Nico stalked away to the car the rest of the way, trying not to replay today the realization in his head.

It wasn’t until they pulled out of the parking lot that Annabeth added, “You better have at least gotten his number.”

“I WILL MAKE YOU SIT IN THE TRUNK, CHASE.”

 

 

The next time Nico talks to Will Solace, he slips a note in his locker, hurrying to make it to first period.

you said you needed an english tutor

(927)776-7016

-nico

For the next fifty minutes, Nico plays over every single outcome that could arise in his mind. All the ones that end up with Will not replying have Nico saying, “Fuck you. I’m still the most bomb person in this school anyways.”

During Advisory is when he get a text from an unknown number, which Nico instantly knows is Will by the winking emoji he uses.

 

Will: hey;)

if i knew acting dumb wouldve gotten ur # sooner, id have definitely been playing the role of dumb jock/blonde

Nico: If* I* would’ve* your* number* I’d*

         i just pity mrs. reynolds who has to grade your essays, im tryna do her a favor

Will: ouch, kinda a hypocrite dont ya think? using improper grammar while you correct me

Nico: well who has the better english grade

Will: you really are something di angelo

Nico: ur really not much solace

Will: i dont think ive even found you more attractive

Nico: ill kill you

Will: i think im fine with that

 

            Nico didn’t know what to reply, it felt like he was joking, was he joking? Will’s a social butterfly, maybe him being a big flirt is why. Nico chose to ignore his compliments and send back dry replies, but Will is relentless.

            Nico passes him in the halls and he flirtatiously winks or shouts a “HEY DI ANGELO!” for everyone to hear. Eventually his teammates catch on and Jason is not happy when he finds out.

            “Just let Nico have some fun Jason,” Piper remarks. “I don’t think it’s wise to have a ‘conversation man-to-man’ with Will.”

            “I think Will’s overstepping his boundaries is all.”

            Then Percy chimes in and adds, “Definitely. Will’s a good guy overall, but his flirting seems a bit too tenacious.”

            Nico scoffs and quips, “I can’t believe you even used that word in the right context, nonetheless know what it means. It doesn’t even matter anyway. Will’s flirts hold no meaning I’m sure.” It just seems a little too good to be true.

 

            Up until the end of the school year, Will and Nico send back rapid text messages, share lame jokes, and stop each other in the halls (mostly Will does the stopping) to laugh about rumors and stories. His winks never stop and neither do his two-dimple grins, which are infectious. He continues to find new ways to compliment me while Nico finds new ways to brush off his words. Will’s not serious, he’s never been a serious kind of guy.

 

            It’s on the last day of school that Nico summons up some courage to leave a half-dozen box of cupcakes on the hood of Will’s car. Nico sits in his car behind the safety of his heavily-tinted windows a few parking spots away to see his reaction. Almost immediately, Will spots the blue cardboard box on the hood of his red Porsche Cayenne and reads the small card attached.

 

Thanks for the roses and chocolates

From Valentine’s Day. Have

 a good summer.

-n

 

His wide eyes spring to my car and Nico panics. Will looks like he’s coming over. Shit, maybe the cupcakes sent the wrong message. As fast as he can, Nico shoves his keys into the car and pulls out of park. He doesn’t look back, afraid to see what Will’s flawless face.

 

Will texts his gratitude for the cupcakes, asking if they were homemade and Nico proudly states that they were, but he doesn’t mention that they were an old family recipe. He invites Nico out to show his thanks, but like the other times, Nico politely declines, this time using his father as an excuse instead of school work.

The truth is that Nico spends the first two weeks of summer inside the big mansion in the same routine. The maids come to clean twice a week and Diane serves breakfast and lunch, leaving a heat-up dinner in the fridge. Nico’s not even sure if his Father is home half the time, it’s always fairly quiet.

Almost three years ago, they moved into a house way too large for two people in a quiet gated-community when they returned to New York. Nico spends his days either sleeping, eating, or in the private gym a jog away. He rides his bike around the street when it’s dark or plays with Cerberus, the pit bull his Father gifted him on his thirteenth birthday.

Percy and Jason constantly try to convince Nico to come hangout, but he turned off his phone to ignore their pestering texts. It isn’t until the end of June that Nico gets a call from the security guard at the gate, informing him of a Mr. Jackson and Mr. Grace who say are here to see him.

They end up dragging Nico to the beach again where he is currently dying because of the sweltering heat. Despite the two umbrellas Nico brought and copious amounts of sunblock, he can feel himself already being roasted alive. The cheap battery fan Nico bought at a concession stand foes no justice to his sweltering skin.

Percy and Jason shout at Nico from the water, telling him to come join, but he waves back a rather incriminating finger and peels off his shirt from his damp back. I’d rather die out here than go swimming with those two loons.

“NICO DI ANGELO.”

_Huh._ Nico turns around to see Will Solace running in bright red swim trunks with a whistle around his neck, s h i r t l e s s, and a small board under his arm.

“WHAT THE HELL. I’VE BEEN TEXTING YOU THE PASS WEEK!” Will’s eyes look a bit crazy as he stares Nico down.

Nico scrambles to his feet in a rather embarrassing manner, “Huh?”

Will’s seemed to have calmed down a bit before adding, “You haven’t been replying, I thought maybe you didn’t want to talk anymore.” His voice falters as he nears the end of the sentence and his hand returns to the back of his head, but Will’s eyes are searching Nico’s for an answer.

“Oh, oops. I just turned off my phone, Jason and Percy can be so annoying sometimes.”

Will stares for a good few seconds before he explodes again, “SO YOU STOPPED TALKING TO ME BECAUSE PERCY AND JASON WERE ANNOYING?! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE OR DIED! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CAN’T JUST DISAPPEAR AND EXPECT PEOPLE NOT TO CARE!”

Will’s still taking deep breaths, his chest heaving up and down just a bit while his face was red. Once again, Will Solace had left Nico speechless. At the same time, they both said:

 “I didn’t know we were friends.”

“You can’t just disappear Nico, it worries me.”

“Why would it worry y-”

“YOU DIDN’T KNOW WE WERE FRIENDS!?”

Will stares again, really searches Nico’s face for signs of anything else. But Nico’s face displays confusion, as if he really did not know they were friends.

“I think I should go.” Will looks ten times more tired when he says that, his eyes drooping a bit. Nico’s heart cracks a little.

“Wait, Will. I-”

But Will is already turning away and jogging back to the lifeguard stand. Nico stands flabbergasted from his spot under the umbrella until he finally lets out a loud groan. Nico slumps to the ground and plugs in his earbuds and put on his sunglasses, hoping no one will bother him. Nico already feels the guilt rising in him, _I didn’t want to make Will feel sad. I really thought, maybe, he was joking._

Nico spends the next thirty minutes brooding and sulking in his cavern of umbrellas before Jason and Percy come back.

“Woah, who died in here?”

“Nico, what happened? Are you okay?”

Nico rolls over and mumbles, “I think I just destroyed my friendship with Will.”

Almost immediately, Jason and Percy demand answers and threaten to go throw him off the lifeguard tower. Nico just says he wants to go home, so he can despair in private.

 

It’s when Nico is alone in his room that he turns on his phone. Almost immediately, his phone begins to chime and buzz with missed notifications.

(2) Missed calls from Piece of Shit #1

(4) Missed calls from Piece of Shit #2

Piece of Shit #2: pipes and I are going bowling, you down?

                            If you don’t reply im taking it as a no

 

                            pick up the phone, we’re worried

 

                            going to the movies tonight, you with?

 

 

                            damnit di angelo, check your voicemail

 

                            percy and I are coming over.

 

(6) Missed calls from Will;)

Will;): hey you wanna grab lunch 2day?

            Hello?

 

            Di angelo pick up the phone

            gdi can you at least reply

 

            Jason says you haven’t been replying to him either

            Is2g pick up the phone !

 

            Please.

            just send a sign that you’re at least okay

 

 

            Reading the missed messages from Will and hearing his voicemail springs tears to Nico’s eyes. He furiously tries to wipe them away. I don’t even know why I’m crying. I didn’t even know we were friends. His father comes into his room later that night asking if he’s coming down for dinner.

            “I’m not hungry.”

            Hades can see that Nico is clearly hurting by the way his pillows and blankets are bunched up around him. He remembers seeing Nico like this after him and Bryce broke up. “There’s lasagna in the oven.” And Hades leaves the room, going downstairs to set out utensils and a plate if Nico does decide to come down later.

            Left alone to his thoughts, Nico is extremely guilty and constantly updates Snapchat, trying to see what Will is doing.

            The next morning, Nico stumbles out of bed to brush his teeth and eat some food. There’s already a plate set out on the table and Nico reheats a slice of lasagna to eat. He gets a message from Jason as he is sitting down.

 

Piece of Shit #2: I went to go talk to Will afterward

                            He doesn’t seem too happy, I think you guys should talk to each other

 

            Stupid Jason doesn’t know anything about us. But Nico knows Jason is at least a little bit right, leaving things unsaid can cause for dangerous beginnings.

 

 

            Nico spends the next two days moping inside the house and throwing balls for Cerberus to catch down the hall. He’s constantly trying to come up with an apology speech to say to Will when he decides to go find him, and Nico realizes that he is just stalling by fortifying himself at home.

            It’s on the third day of moping that his father kicks Nico out of the house when he accidentally knocks over a vase with Cerberus’s ball.

            Taking time in choosing what to wear and what to do, Nico ends up wearing a short-sleeved, black button-up with sunflowers all over it and his signature skinny jeans and Timberlands out. Once Nico arrives at the beach, he realizes that what he is wearing is a totally inappropriate beach-wear.

            Nico strolls across the pier a few times and buys an ice cream before he decides he can’t handle the suspense anymore and walks into the small building labeled “Beach Patrol.” At the front desk, he asks for a Will Solace and receives a “just a moment” from the lady before she goes down a hall. Nico’s heart is racing and blood rushes to his ear as he hears approaching steps.

            “Nico, what’re you doing here?” Will’s tone screams surprise, but his eyes are eyeing me warily.

            “Can I talk to you outside?”

            “Uh, sure. Let me just grab my stuff.”

            Nico observes Will’s attire as he reaches behind the desk for a neon yellow duffel. He’s wearing leather flip-flops, khaki shorts, a lifeguard tank with hanging blue-framed sunglasses, and a light blue, unzipped jacket. He turns to face the brunette and nods toward the door.

            Nico doesn’t quite know where they’re going or how he’s going to start off his speech, so he decides to rip off the band-aid.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you the other day by saying we weren’t friends. I just wasn’t sure because you seem to be friends with everyone, but I think of friends as like close friends, not just people I go to school with. But that’s not the point, the point is I want to be friends with you Will. That is if you still want to be friends, but it’s okay if you don’t.” Nico stops to take a breath and ends with, “I really hoped you would’ve cut me off somewhere there.”

            Will takes a step back and looks at Nico, whereas Nico just pins his gaze at the planks of the pier. “Was I always just a friend?”

            The tips of Nico’s ears turn pink and he wheezes, “What? Did you not want to be a friend?” Nico’s voice becomes quieter as he nears the end of his sentence.

            “What! No, I thought it was . . . I mean didn’t . . .” Will takes a deep breath before announcing, “I thought we were flirting. Well, I thought I was at least doing the flirting and being pretty obvious about it!”

            “I thought that was just you being you! I thought you flirted with everyone!” Both of their voices were increasing in volume as they continued.

            “No! I liked you Nico! I left you those flowers because I liked you! I wanted to take you out on dates and kiss you until we ran out of breath! I wanted to be your boyfriend!” Will’s eyes were wide and frantic, but he was obvious. Will didn’t want any more miscommunication. “I didn’t ask you out on a date right away because you had just gotten out of a relationship with Bryce and I didn’t want to pressure you.”

            Nico wobbled on his feet as he heard what Will had to say, and Will’s arm shot out to steady him. “Now I really wish you stopped me from running my mouth,” murmured Will as he intensely inspected Nico.

            “Okay,” replied Nico.

            “Huh?” But Nico leaned forwards and crashed his entire body onto Will’s before he could say anything else.

            Nico leaned on his tippy-toes a bit to reach Will’s mouth, and at first, it wasn’t perfect. Their teeth mashed together painfully before Will was able to snake an arm around Nico’s waist and up his back , tilting forward so Nico didn’t have to perch on his toes. Nico’s hand tentatively went up to the side of Will’s face as his other hand fisted his tank top.

            Nico parted his lips a bit to let his tongue glide across the blonde’s bottom lip. Will opened his mouth and groaned, sending shivers down Nico’s spine. That just prompted Will to wrap Nico close to his body and letting his tongue roam Nico’s mouth more.

            Once they pulled away, Will licked his lips, leaning forward to try and catch Nico’s plush lips again. Nico just let out a small huff and pressed his fingertips to Will’s mouth, “I think we should slow down there, Romeo.”

            Will opened his eyes and gaped at Nico’s now cherry-red lips, “I really want to kiss you.”

            Nico hummed and kept his hands on Will’s chest, “Maybe later. I’m getting hungry.”

            Raising an eyebrow, “Did you just ask me on a date, di Angelo?”

            “Seems like I’m better at it than you.”

            Will just drags a hand down his face, gawking in wonder at Nico as he grabbed his arm and made their way towards the ice cream parlor.

 

 

3 Weeks Later

            Nico was sitting in his car with the A/C on full blast, waiting for Will to finish his lifeguard shift.

 

Nico: wya?? if you don’t come in five min im leaving

Will: dw darling, im bringing sweets !

 

            Nico scoffed and readjusted the direction of the fan. The passenger door suddenly opened and a long, tan leg pulled himself in. Will sat holding an ice cream cone with two scoops and his two-dimple grin.

            “About time, I was about to head home without you.”

            Will just leaned forward to give Nico a loud kiss on the cheek as an answer. “Want some?” he said as he took a large bite of the scoop. Nico just rolled his eyes and took a long lick. Will’s eyes followed his tongue carefully before saying, “I’m going to kiss you.”

            The ice cream was long forgotten and thrown out the window as the Nico clambered into Will’s lap to make out. Cold teeth and red lips gnashing, Will’s hands under his shirt and Nico’s running up and down Will’s biceps, they groaned and shifted into a more comfortable position. Will’s hips bucked up to make for more friction as Nico giggled and ground down harder.

            “You’re handsy today Solace.”

            “I thought you’d know this by now,” Will breathlessly said as he nipped Nico’s jaw and began to travel down his neck. To prove his point, both of Will’s hands traveled down to cup Nico’s ass.

            “Will!” squealed Nico, “We’re still in the parking lot!”

            Will simply hummed against his neck and took one last long kiss before moving his hands back up to cradle Nico’s face. As for the other, Nico’s hands had somehow moved from running up and down Will’s arms to his abdomen. The first three buttons on Nico’s shirt had been unbuttoned and were pulled to the left to display his long neck where the after effects of Will’s sucking began to display themselves. Will thought he looked absolutely beautiful and didn’t hesitate to tell him.

            Nico, of course, blushed bright red and swatted at Will’s arm before ducking back into the drivers’ seat to fix his appearance. He pretended to grumble about the blonde’s lack of control over his mouth, but smiled the entire time. Nico was glad that Will Solace happened.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @solsolangel


End file.
